


Was That Necessary?

by RibbonedSky



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I promise, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, This ship needs more love, but this is cute, eunwoo overreacts, i am bad at summaries, i love it tbh, jinjin loves scaring eunwoo, like a nosebleed, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonedSky/pseuds/RibbonedSky
Summary: Dongmin stays behind at the practice room trying to perfect a dance he has been having trouble with. Jinwoo comes to try and be a good leader and lighten the mood in an unconventional way that he may (or may not) come to regret.





	

Dongmin had decided he would stay behind at the Fantagio practice room while the other members of Astro returned to their shared dorm uttering promises that he would be soon to fallow them home. He continuously went over sections of the dance for their newest comeback that were giving him trouble during group practice. The song played loudly from the speakers in the room, while he mentally counted along with the beat to keep the right pace with the right steps. He was so focused on the way his body was supposed to be move to the rhythm, as well as frustrated when he just couldn’t seem to get the routine perfect, that he pretty much blocked out everything else. He had managed to become so fixated on perfecting the dance that he didn’t notice when the leader of his group stealthily crept into the room

Jinwoo hadn’t planned to return back to the practice room that night, until he realized that he somehow managed to forget his phone that left charging alongside the wall. He also hadn’t planned on Dongmin still practicing the dance but the lights of the practice room were still on when he returned. He figured the visual of the group would have been on his way back to the dorm by now. He saw how frustrated Dongmin seemed to be getting, as he watched the taller male go through the steps, utterly oblivious to his presence, because of the amount of focus he had on the dance. As leader Jinwoo declared it was his job to keep the members happy as could be so seeing Dongmin get strung up over a dance upset him, and he had an idea as to how to get Dongmins’ attention of the dance, even if it wasn’t the nicest way to go about it. 

Dongmin had a reputation for being the jumpiest member of Astro and Jinwoo was well aware of this, in fact he was usually the one behind Dongmins’ scared screams during photoshoots, music video filming and interviews. Jinwoo decided the best solution to this problem would be to employ one of his usual scare tactics in attempt to ease Dongmins frustration and get his focus off the dance that was causing it. Silently the blonde stepped closer to Dongmin, quickly he stood on his toes and blew onto the back of Dongmins’ which always elicited a frightened yell from Dongmin. Jinwoo was expecting a jump and the typical scream from the younger male, however, he was not expecting a fist to forcefully come into contact with his nose.

Dongmin whirled around so quickly he was unable to take in who exactly it was who had snuck up, and who exactly he was punching in the face out of sheer reflex. Dongmin wasn’t expecting anyone to return back to the practice room this late, which is why his fright and response was out of the norm. Although as soon as he realized the culprit, and his victim was he was immediately spitting out apologies. “Oh my god, Hyung, I am so sorry, I didn’t think it was you!” Jinwoo looked up at Dongmin, one hand covering his nose that had a steady stream of blood trailing from it.

“In your defense, I guess it was a dick move on my part to sneak up on you like that” Jinwoo started and then sighed before continuing “But was punching me in the face really necessary” he softly smiled at Dongmin to lighten the mood although it did bring more pain to his face. Dongmin gripped his hyungs wrist and lightly tugged his hand away from his nose, to make sure there was nothing extremely serious like a broken nose.

“I don’t think I broke it” Dongmin sighed in relief “sit here and tilt your head forward a bit, and then pinch your nose like this until it stops bleeding” Dongmin explained, and the older quietly complied. “I’ll go get some tissues and water so you can get cleaned up, again I’m so sorry” Jinwoo just gave him a reassuring smile and softly told him not to worry about it, his voice sounding a tad different with his nose pinched shut.

Dongmin returned with a box of tissues and a bottle of water, he dampened one of the tissues and handed it to Jinwoo to clean off his hand he originally used to cover his nose. “So, the lesson I learned today was don’t try to scare you when you are in the dance zone” Jinwoo said with a laugh leading Dongmin to giggle with him. After minute of comfortable silence the blonde removed his hand from his nose, the blood seeming to have stopped completely. “We should probably head back to the dorm, the others are probably wondering what happened to us” Jinwoo uttered contemplatively.

Jinwoo was about to stand up but Dongmin leaned in and kissed Jinwoo softly on the lips, looking incredibly flustered when he pulled away “um that was to, you know, apologize again for almost breaking your nose, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ Jinwoo interrupted Dongmin with a gentle kiss of his own. This kiss was longer and held more feeling neither of them pulling away until it became necessary to breath. Once they both pulled away they leaned their foreheads against each other.

“And that was an apology for scaring you” Jinwoo said with a warm smile on his face, both had rose dusted cheeks. Dongmin decided he wouldn’t mind the constant scares he received from Jinwoo if it resulted in more kissing and Jinwoo decided he wouldn’t mind scaring Dongmin more if it meant the two would get more opportunities to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who reads this! this is the second fic I am posting on here so i hope you enjoy!! Also this jincha ship is so underrated like it is such a good time, and they have the cutest interactions with each other, I love them! Leave comments if you have any ideas of things I should write in the future, or talk to me on my tumblr, my url is @/ loveparkjinwoo so feel free to send me ideas and requests there!! Thanks again!


End file.
